YOU PULLED ME INTO YOUR WORLD
by the babykyu kyu
Summary: Minseok yang harus rela meninggalkan adik kesayangannya ke Seoul untuk mengejar cita-citanya di pertemukan dengan seorang artis yang berwajah dingin dan dan datar maaf kalau summary sama gak sesuai selamat membaca !
1. Chapter 1

**YOU PULLED ME INTO YOUR WORLD**

Tittle:You Pulled Me Into Your World

Pair:LuMin,WonKyu,KrisHo (yang lain nyusul) sligh!BaekHo

Cast:Super Junior,EXO

Genre:Romance,family,Hurt/comfort,Yaoi,M-PREG,BXB, OOC

Rate:T (di awal)

Annyeong semua aku hadir dengan ff baru setelah ngadat ff beberapa minggu gara-gara sibuk yang gak ketulungan plus mood yang gak mendukung,dan akhirnya mood ku kembali dengan membuat ff baru oke langsung baca aja ne di tunggu ripiunya kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu oke

"Selamat Kim Minseok kau mendapatkan beasiswa full di Universitas xxx di Seoul."kalimat Kepala Sekolah Senior high school Shapire Blue bagaikan pintu surga bagi namja manis nan mungil yang saat ini tepat duduk di hadapan sang kepala sekolah,ternyata usahanya tidak sia-sia selama ini,,senyum mengembang dari bibir mungil Minseok

"kau memang murid yang selalu dapat di andalkan,bapak bangga padamu."lanjut sang kepala Sekolah

"gamsahamnida seongsenim."ujar Minseok dengan tetesan air mata bahagia

"kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu nak,karena kamu nama sekolah kita jadi melambung karena prestasimu."

Setelah percakapan Minseok dengan kepala sekolah Minseok pun kembali kekelasnya,senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya,sampai di kelas senyumnya masih merekah dari bibirnya,sampai-sampai sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun menatap aneh padanya

"Ya!Kim Minseok!"teriak Baekhyun,Minseok langsung melihat ke arah Baekhyun

"wae Baekkie?"tanya Minseok

"lama-lama aku ikut gila dengan mu,ada apa sebenarnya sedari tadi kau tersenyum terus."mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun Minseok kembali tersenyum

"BLETAK!"

"AW!"teriak Minseok karena kepalanya mendapat pukulan sayang dari tangan mungil Baekhyun

"aku tak butuh senyummu,yang aku butuhkan jawabannya."ucap Baekhyun dengan sinis

"hehehehe,mian"jawab Minseok"hari ini aku bahagia sekali karena aku bisa kuliah di universitas favorit,"lanjut Minseok,Baekhyun yang mendengar kabar itu juga ikut senang

"waaaaa chukkae ne Seokie!"teriak Baekhyun lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu,Mimseok membalas pelukan Baekhyun

"gomaweo Baekkie-ah."

"chankamayeo!"ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil melepas pelukannya

"waeyo?"tanya Minseok bingung,sedang Baekhyun memandang Minseok dengan tak percaya

"apa sangking bahagianya kau melupakan seseorang?"tanya Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Minseok menyadari sesuatu

"Joonie,,,"ucap Minseok lirih

"nde,,,kalau kau pergi bagaimana dengan dia?,bukankah universitas itu berada di Seoul?"tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir

"entahlah,,,"jawab Minseok

"gwenchana hyung,,,,,"tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi percakapan dua sahabat itu,Minseok maupun Baekhyun menoleh pada asal suara,tepat di pintu kelas berdiri seorang namja mungil yang juga manis sama dengan Minseok sambil memberikan senyum manisnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya,dia adalah Joonie aka Kim Joon Myeon adik bungsu Kim Minseok,Minseok jadi merasa tak enak dengan adiknya itu

"tapi Joonie,,,nanti dengan siapa?"tanya Minseok

"aku sudah besar hyung,kelas 2 jadi hyung tak perlu khawatir."jawab JoonMyeon

"hyung akan membatalkannya dan akan kuliah di sini saja"ujar Minseok yang membuat JoonMyeon juga Baekhyun melotot

"kau yakin Seokkie?"tanya Baekhyun,Minseok jadi bingung,tapi lama kemudian dia memandangi Joon Myeon lagi

"sudahlah hyung,,,,aku tak apa."Joon Myeon memeluk Minseok dari belakang

"aku juga nantinya akan menyusul hyung,karena aku juga bermaksud untuk mendaftar beasiswa di sana."jawab Joon Myeon

"tapi,,,,,"

"kriiiiinnnggg"

Belum sempat Minseok menyela bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi

"sudahlah hyung,kau jangan ragu lagi,aku mendukungmu."ujar Joon Myeon sebelum dia keluar

Minseok tersenyum mendengar adiknya setuju,tapi dia masih sedikit khawatir dengan adiknya itu siapa yang akan menemaninya di sini? Oiya Kim Minseok adalah kakak beradik yang yatim piatu orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan,mereka hidup berdua dengan sisa harta peninggalan kedua orang tua mereka untuk bersekolah,sedangkan untuk keperluan sehari-hari Minseok bekerja part time di sebuah cafe dekaat dengan rumahnya terkadang dia juga akan menjadi guru les,begitu juga dengan Joon Myeon,dia tak ingin melihat hyung kesayangannya terlalu lelah sehingga dia juga membantu bekerja di tempat yang sama ,Minseok maupun Joon Myeon saudara yang saling menyayangi dan melengkapi

Minseok masih memandangi pintu kelas,dan dia tersadar karena kelas yang begitu ribut karena tak ada gurunya, setahunya bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi Minseok berniat bertanya pada sahabatnya itu,tapi diuringkan karena di lihatnya Baekhyun juga masih memandangi pintu kelas dengan tersenyum

'_pasti karena Joonie, dasar sudah tau mencintai tapi tidak cepat mengungkapkan perasaannya,bodoh'_ batin Minseok yang masih memandangi Baekhyun dengan cengo

"YA!BYUN BAEKHYUN!"teriak Minseok tepat di telinga Baekhyun,Baekhyun langsung terlonjak

"wae,Seokkie?"tanya Baekhyun dengan bodohnya "lalu dimana Joonie?"lanjut Baekhyun,Minseok jadi geram melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang lupa segalanya kalau sudah lihat adik manisnya itu

"Joonie sudah kembali kekelasnya."jawab Minseok asal tapi memang kenyataannya,Baekhyun nampak kecewa

"wae?mengapa wajahmu nampak kecewa begitu?"tanya Minseok,Baekhyun langsung gugup

"a aniya,,,,"jawab Baekhyun dengan gugup

"kau menyukai Joon Myeon?"tebak Minseok yang sudah dia tahu jawabannya. Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Minseok jadi salah tingkah,dan Minseok semakin yakin dengan apa yang dia pikirkan tentang perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun pada adiknya itu

"jujur saja Baekkie,,,,sebennarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya."ujar Minseok yang membuat Baekhyun memandang Minseok

"dari mana kau tahu?"tanya Baekhyun

"dari tatapanmu,kau memandang Joonie dengan pandanga penuh memuja dan sangat menyayanginya,"jawab Minseok

"apakah semudah itu kau menyadarinya?"tanya Baekhyun dengan malu karena ketahuan oleh Minseok

"semua itu mudah di tebak olehku,kau ingat kita berteman bukan baru satu tahun,tapi kita berteman dari kita masih di taman kanak-kanak."ucap Minseok

"tapi mengapa Joonie tak menyadarinya?"tanya Baekhyun lirih dan sedih,Minseok tersenyum

"kau harus sabar Baekkie,,,Joonie belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelum,dan kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana polosnya dia?"ujar Minseok dengan senyum

"kau tak marah padaku?"tanya Baekhyun,Minseok tersenyum lagi

"asal kau menjaga adikku dengan baik,aku tak akan marah padamu."jawab Minseok. Baaekhyun tersenyum senang dan langsung menerjang Minseok memeluknya erat

"gomaweo,Seokkie..."jerit bahagia dari Baekhyun

"eoh matta!"teriak Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dengan tiba-tiba sampai-sampai Minseok kaget di buatnya

"bagaimana kalau Joonie biar aku yang menemani,eomma pasti akan mengerti kan kebetulan juga nanti kampus tempat aku kuliah dengan tempat tinggalmu dekat."lanjut Baekhyun dengan semangat,Minseok nampak berpikir dan ada baik juga benarnya usulan dari Baekhyun

"tapi apa tak merepotkan?"tanya Minseok,Baekhyun tersenyum

"aku tal merasa di repotkan kok,aku yakin eomma pasti setuju soalnya eomma kan sangat menyayangi Joonie."jawab Baekhyun,Minseok jadi lega,kemudian mengangguk

"gomaweo Baekkie,,,,"ujar Minseok,Baekhyun menyambut dengan gembira

"hehehehehe,ini langkah untuk mendekati Joonie juga kok hehehehehe."ucap Baekhyun dengan cengiran bodohnya,Minseok yang melihat itu langsung memandang Baekhyun tajam

"kau tak bermaksud memperkosa Joonie kan?"tanya Minseok dengan selidik,Baekhyun kaget juga dengar dugaan Minseok

"Mwo?! Itu tak mungkin Seokkie,,,aku tak akan macam-macam pada Joonie,aku hanya akan melakukan satu macam yaitu menjadikan dia kekasihku."jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum cerahnya,Minseok hanya swetdrop melihatnya

Skip time

xiuho

Malam hari di mana dua kakak beradik Kim yang sedang mengerjakan tuga sekolah mereka setelah makan malam dengan tenang

"yay! Selesai juga!"teriak si bungsung senang karena selesai dengan tugasnya

"tok tok tok"

Tiba bunyi pintu rumah mereka yang di ketuk seseorang

"biar Joonie yang buka hyung!"ujar Joon Myeon yang langsung melesat menuju pintu

Joon Myeon membuka pintu dan di kejutkan bunga mawar merah yang begitu indah di hadapannya

"eoh hyung?!"

**TBC/DELETE**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU PULLED ME INTO YOUR WORLD**

Tittle:You Pulled Me Into Your World

Pair:LuMin,WonKyu,KrisHo,

Sligh ,ChanChen,YeWook

Cast:Super Junior,EXO

Genre:Romance,family,Hurt/comfort,Yaoi,M-PREG,BXB,OOC

Rate:T (di awal)

"eoh hyung?!"jerit JoonMyeon karena terkejut dengan adanya bunga mawar yang tersusun dengan apik di hadapannya

"hehehehehehe mian Joonie hyung menganggetkanmu."ujar sang pembawa bunga a.k.a Baekhyun

"gwenchana hyung."jawab Joon Myeon sambil tersenyum "lalu bunga ini untuk siapa hyung?"tanya Joon Myeon lagi,Baekhyun mendekatkan bunga itu pada Joon Myeon

"ini untuk Joonie."jawab Baekhyun,Joon Myeon memandang Baekhyun dengan heran

"siapa Joonie?,mengapa tak di suruh masuk?"tanya Minseok dari dalam

"eoh! Ne masuk dulu hyung."Joon Myeon mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk setelah menerima rangkaianya bunga mawar dari Baekhyun,Baekhyun masuk terlebih dahulu sedang Joon Myeon menutup pintu

Baekhyun melihat Minseok yang sedang berkutat dengan buku tugasnya langsung saja menubruk tubuh Minseok

"Seokkie!aku maluuu"ujar Baekhyun,Minseok yang kaget langsung menghentikan kegiatannya karena tiba-tiba tubuhny tertindih sesuatu

"waeyo Baekkie?"tanya Minseok dengan bingung,sebelum Baekhyun menjawab sebuah suara menghentikannya

"apa yang kalian lakukan?mengapa Baekhyun hyung menimpa tubuh Minseok hyung?"tanya Joon Myeon sambil memiringkan kepalanya,Minseok juga Baekhyun saling pandang dengan horor

"HWAAAAA! MENYINGKIR KAU BACON!"

"BUGH!"

"AW!"

Teriakan Minseok mengawali bunyinya bugh dari pantat sexy Baekhyun yang dengan sayangnya mencium lantai dan juga suara "aw" dari bibi tipis Baekhyun

"YA!KIM MINSEOK,INI SAKIT! BODOH!"teriak Baekhyun lagi,Minseok hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan sinis,kemudian berbisik

"kau tak menyadari posisi kita?asal kau tahu dengan posisi seperti itu Joonie bisa salah paham dan aku pastikan kau tak mendapatkannya."bisik Minseok tepat ldi telinga Baekhyun,Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan tersenyum canggung pada Joon Myeon yang masih menatap mereka dengan bingung

"tak apa-apa Joonie,"ujar Baekhyun,Minseok pun tersenyum,kemudian Minseok sadar bahwa adiknya memegang rangkaian bunga mawar merah

"bunga mawar?"tanya Minseok,kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah

"nde hyung,cantik kan?Baekkie hyung yang bawain untuk Joonie."jawab Joon Myeon dengan gembira,Minseok masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam

"Joonie simpan bunga dulu ne hyung."ujar Joon Myeon ,Minseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"kau serius Baek?"tanya Minseok pada Baekhyun setelah Joon Myeon menghilang menuju dapur

"makanya tadi aku malu sekali rasanya."jawab Baekhyun

"tapi kenapa harus bunga."ujar Minseok

"entahlah saat melihat bunga itu aku jadi teringat dengan senyum cantik Joonie,"jawab Baekhyun sambil menerawang membayangkan wajah Joon Myeon, Minseok hanya geleng-gelang kepala melihat Baekhyun yang berbeda saat menyangkut adik manisnya itu

"hyung Joonie bawakan minuman di minum ne."Joon Myeon tiba nongol aja sambil bawa nampan berisi coklat panas

"gomaweo Myeonie."ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Joon Myeon juga Minseok memandangnya heran

"Myeonie?"tanya Joon Myeon

"nde,bolehkan hyung memanggilmu begitu,soalnya jadi lebih manis."jawab Baekhyun sedikit menggombal,Joon Myeon langsung blushing dengernya,sedangkan Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"oiya aku mulai malam ini akan tinggal disini,aku sudah membicarakannya dengan eomma."ujar Baekhyun

"secepat itu?"tanya Minseok

"yupz! Sekalian kita beajar bersama untuk ujian minggu depan."jawab Baekhyun

"lalu di mana barang-barang hyung?"tanya Joon Myeon

"ada di mobil,hehehehe"jawab Baekhyun

"mengapa gak di bawa langsung?"tanya Joon Myeon

Skip time

Seminggu sudah Baekhyun tinggal di rumah Minseok dan itu tandanya ujian akhir sedang mereka jalani,selama Minseok ujian Joon Myeon yang menggantikan tugas Minseok

Seperti saat ini terlihat Joon Myeon sibuk di cafe dia dan Minseok bekerja,kebetulan hari libur dia mengambil jam kerja full sekalian untuk hyungnya yang sedang ujian,awalnya Minseok menolak namun dengan alasan yang masuk akal Joon Myeon bisa meyakinkan Minseok,dan itu di setujui oleh sang pemilik cafe yang sudah sangat mengenal mereka Kim Yesung dan istri mungilnya Kim Ryeowook. Yesung dan Ryeowook sangat mengenal dua bersaudara Kim itu dan mereka juga menyayanginya sampai-sampai Ryeowook membayangkan bahwa Minseok dan Joon Myeon adalah anaknya.

di lain tempat (SEOUL)

Di sebuah dorm boy band terkenal yaitu grup Six Prince yang memiliki member enam namja tampan sesuai dengan nama grup mereka,saat ini sedang memiliki jadwal kosong dari kegiatan mereka sehingga mengharuskan mereka menghabiskan waktu luang mereka hanya di dorm,karena mereka yakin kalau mereka keluar bukannya istirahat malahan mereka akan kejar-kejaran dengan fans mereka yang merajalela(?), dan nampaklah enam namja tampan yang sedang bersantai di ruang TV semua menikmati acara musik kecuali satu namja cantik dan tampan yang sedaang dalam mood tak bagus,tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan menghalangi televisi

"hey tuan Lu,bisakah anda tidak berdiri di depan layar televisi?"teriak seorang namja berkulit putih pada namja putih lain yang tadi di panggil tuan Lu atau bisa di sebut Lu Han,yang dengan santainya berdiri di depan televisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara musik kesukaan si namja albino aka Sehun yang tadi protes

"brisik!"jawab Luhan denga cueknya,Sehun yang melihat Lu Han seperti itu hanya diam dan itu menandakan sang Rusa cantik dan tampan itu dalam mood tak bagus

"wae Lu? Kau nampak tak bersemangat."ujar namja tinggi seperti tiang listrik berambut pirang,Lu Han hanya mendengus menatap namja tampan itu sekilas,kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun

"seperti kau tak tahu saja Yi Fan,aku yakin kau tahu."ujar namja tinggi lagi yang memiliki wajah imut-imut namun suara bas sexy,namja pirang yang di panggil Yi Fan atau biasa di panggil Kris oleh fansnya menatap namja imut aka Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam

"aku lebih tua darimu bocah!"ujar Yi Fan dengan suara yang dingin,Chanyeol jadi tak enak

"hehehe mian hyung,,,,aku bercanda,"jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran konyolnya,Yi Fan menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tau kalau hyung pirangnya itu sudah memaafkannya,Yi Fan menoleh pada Lu Han lagi

"apa ada hubungannya dengan Yerim?"tanya Yi Fan yang sukses membuat Lu Han memandang Yi Fan tajam

"jangan sebut-sebut wanita jalang itu,aku muak."jawab Luhan dengan nada ketus,dan semua sudah tau sekarang yang menyebabkan member tertua mereka yang saat ini bad mood

"apakah sekarang kau akan memaafkannya lagi?"tanya Yi Fan,Lu Han terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yi Fan,tak lama kemudian Lu Han menyeringai

"pasti Luhan ge sedang merencanakan sesuatu."bisik namja imut bermata panda aka Tao kepada namja tampan berdimple di sebelahnya

"aku rasa juga begitu."jawab sang namja berdimple aka Yi Xing atau biasa di panggil Lay oleh fansnya ,dan akhirnya rapper dan dancing machine six prince saling berbisik tanpa menyadari tatapan menusuk dari salah satu member yang melihat tak suka pada mereka,Chanyeol yang memperhatikan magne mereka yang nampak sedang menahan cemburu langsung bermaksud menggodanya

"AAAAAA AKU KEPANASAN!"teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba,yang membuat semua member menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang Chanyeol jengkel

"apa maksud Chanyeol ge?"tanya Tao

"apakah kau tak merasa aura panas Tao?"tanya Chanyeol semua mengerutkan alis bingung,kecuali Sehun

"ani,"jawab Tao,Tao masih nampak bingung padahal Chanyeol sudah memberikan kode pada mereka,member lain sudah mengerti kecuali Tao Sehun semakin intens memandang Tao,Tao yang merasa di pandangi oleh Sehun jadi tak nyaman,Tao menghampiri Sehun kemudian bergelayut manja pada pundak Sehun

"Wae Hunnie?"tanya Tao manja,Sehun hanya memandang Tao sekilas,kemudian tetap diam,Tao jengkel juga di cuekin sama namjachingu pokerfacenya,dan karena tak tahan dengan sikap Sehun Tao akhirnya mencium Sehun di depan member lain yang memandang mereka dengan mata melotot

"YA!MAKNE KURANG AJAR!" "DUAGH!"

"AAAAAAA SAKIT LUHAN HYUUUUNNNGGG!"

Dan keributan pun terjadi antara Lu Han dan Sehun akibat tendangan Lu Han yang pas mengenai punggung si makne

XiuHo

Seminggu sudah lewat dan akhirnya pengumuman kelulusan dan itu tak berubah selalu Minseok peringkat pertama dan Baekhyun berada di peringkat ke dua

Mereka pun bermaksud merayakan kelulusan mereka di tempat cafe Yesung,dan itu di setujui oleh yesung tanpa pungut biaya untuk anak angkat manisnya itu dan di sinilah mereka sekarang dalam pesta perayaan kelulusan yang sederhana dan hanya di rayakan oleh orang terdekat dan pelayan cafe yang lain,nampak Baekhyun yang gencar memberikan perhatian kepada Joon Myeon sedangkan Minseok hanya memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun yang kadang membuat Joon Myeon bingung sendiri hanya bisa tertawa,Yesung dan Ryeowook memperhatikan mereka dengan gembira

"ah hyung,,,sebentar lagi baby Seokkie bakalan kuliah jauh,,,"ujar Ryeowook dengan nada yang kentara sekali kalau dia sedih,Yesung menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya

"tak apa aku yakin Kyuhyun akan menjaganya dengan baik."jawab Yesung

"apa kau yakin hyung?,bukankah kemaren dia bilang kalau dia sering di ganggu oleh atasannya sendiri?"tanya Ryeowook tak yakin dengan keputusan Yesung menitipkan Minseok pada adik kandung Yesung

"kenapa kau jadi meragukan Kyunnie baby?"tanya Yesung balik

"aku bukannya meragukan Kyunnie hyung,,,hanya saja aku khawatir dengannya."jawab Ryeowook yang tak dapat menutupi kekhawatirannya pada sang adik ipar,Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya

"kau tenang saja Kyunnie bukanlah namja lemah walaupun dia memang lemah,dia tak akan menunjukan kelemahannya itu,setiap aku melihat Minseok dan Joon Myeon aku jadi ingat masa lalu ku dengan Kyuhyun."ujar Yesung mengenang kenangan lamanya bersama sang adik yang kisahnya sangat mirip dengan duo kim yang satu lagi

"ne hyung,,aku mencoba percaya."jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum pada Yesung

"eomma!appa! kenapa tak ikut bergabung dengan hyung yang lain?"teriak seorang bocah berusia sekitar 8 tahunan kepada Yesung dan Ryeowook

"aniyo onew-ah,,,itu acara hyung-hyungmu,eomma dan appa hanya ikut memeriahkan."jawab Ryeowook pada putra tunggalnya

"nde,,,kau kesana saja ikut berpesta jangan ganggu eomma dan appa yang sedang bermesraan."jawab Yesung asal berusaha menggoda putranya

"aish!kalian selalu mesra tapi tak pernah memberiku adik."sengut Onew aka Jinki sambil meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya,Yesung yang mendengar gerutuan putranya hanya bisa cengo begitu juga dengan Ryeowook

Minseok memandangi Joon Myeon dengan tatapan sayang,Minseok begitu menyayangi adiknya itu sampai-sampai dia rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Joon Myeon,dilihatnya Joon Myeon yang mulai tersipu karena gombalan Baekhyun

"HALOOOOOOOO SEMUAAAAAAA!"tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka semua memandang pintu masuk untuk melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba datang padahal cafe sudah tutup awal untuk acara ini,dan di pintu masuk nampak namja manis tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat rambut ikal sewarna kayu eboni yang indah dan lembut

"KIM KYUHYUN!"teriak Yesung saat melihat siapa namja yang mengganggu acara

"hehehehehe hyung aku merindukanmu!"jerita namja yang di panggil Kim Kyuhyun atau Kyuhyun adik dari Kim Yesung,Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yesung,Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun

"kau tak merindukan aku Kyunnie?"ujar Ryeowook yang merasa terabaikan

"aaaaa Wookie hyung,,,,aku lebih merindukan mu."jawab Kyuhyun manja sambil memeluk Ryeowook,Ryeowook terkekeh mendengarnya dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun

"ya!mengapa kau lebih merindukan Wookie?!"tanya Ryeowook

"karena Wookie hyung lebih pandai memasak di bandingkan hyung :p"jawab Kyuhyun

"aish!bocah evil satu ini."ujar Yesung

"Joon Myeonnie!Minseokkie!"teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat dua namja melongo langsung tersdadar

"Kyuhyung Hyung!"teriak Minsek dan Joon Myeon berbarengan di iringan dengan langkah lari mereka dan menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun secara bersamaan

"aku juga merindukan kalian."ujar Kyuhyun

"kami juga merindukanmu hyung."jawab Joon Myeon

Mereka berpelukan lama sekali,dan selama itu Kyuhyun merasakan aura kecemburuan yang kuat dan pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh pada namja mungil yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun dan Joon Myeon dengan tajam,Kyuhyun tahu bahwa namja itu cemburu karena dia memeluk Joon Myeon walaupun ada Minseok juga di sampingnya,Kyuhyun menyeringai pada namja itu aka Baekhyun,Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya,kemudian dia merapatkan tubuh Joon Myeon padanya ,dan menegcup pipi Joon Myeon

"yang hyung paling rindukan adalah dirimu baby."ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Baekhyun makin melotot dan rasa hancur hatinya,Joon Myeon hanya memandang bingung pada Kyuhyun,lain lagi tiga orang yang telah mengenal sifat evil Kyuhyun

'_mulai lagi raja evil satu ini,siapa lagi korbannya?'_ batin Yesung yang geleng kepala melihat keevilan Kyuhyun yang tak berubah

'_Kyunnie,,,benar—benar tak berubah sekarang aku bisa percayakan Sokkie baby dengannya.'_batin Ryeowook

'_sabar lah Baekkie,,,,raja evil kembali maaf belum ada cerita pada mu._batin Minseok merasa bersalah juga

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"tawa Kyuhyun menggelegar tiba-tiba

"ya bocah wajahmu lucu sekali,seperti orang yang cemburu dan patah hati dalam satu waktu hahahahahhaha"ejek Kyuhyun pada Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang lumayan jauh darinya,Joon Myeon semakin tak mengerti,dari itu Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Joon Myeon belum mengetahui sama sekali tentang Baekhyun,Kyuhyun mendekati Baekhyun

"kalau kau menginginkannya lawan aku dulu,karena dia Dongsaeng keasayanganku."bisik Kyuhyun tajam tepat di telinga Baekhyun,Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah

'_Seokkie sudah teratasi,aku kira selesai ternyata ada iblis yang harus aku lawan'_batin Baekhyun ngenes karena harus lebih berjuang untuk mendapatkan Joon Myeonnya

Seoul 

"chagiya,,,,mianhe,,,,aku berani bersumpah hanya kau yang aku cinta."ujar seorang namja manis nan imut pada namja tampan berkulit putih pucat

"hn"jawab namja tampan itu dengan cuek,namja manis aka Tao jadi cemberut gara-gara sikap cuek namja putih aka Sehun di hadapannya,Sehun melirik sekilas namjachingu imutnya itu

"jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu,atau gege mau aku serang sekarang juga?"ujar Sehun yang sukses membuat Tao terdiam kaku

"dari pada gege diam gak jelas mending pijatin punggungku yang di tendang rusa gila itu."lanjut Sehun

'_bukannya aku sedang merayu dia?kok di bilang gak ada kerjaan aish!'_ batin Tao

"jadi Hunnie gak marah sama Tao lagi?"tanya Tao

"hn,"jawab Sehun yang tak membantu sebenarnya,Tao cemberut mendengra gumaman Sehun

"ya! Jawab dengan benar OH SEHUN!"teriak Tao

"nde gege baby,,,aku tak marah lagi,sekarang pijati punggungku."jawab Sehun

"yasudah berbaringlah."ujar Tao Sehun pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan Tao mulai memijati punggung Sehun

"mengapa dorm ini menjadi sepi begini?"tanya Tao di selah pijatannya

"entahlah aku juga tak tahu,mungkin mereka sedang jalan-jalan."jawab Sehun sekenanya Tao hanya manggut-manggut

"lalu mengapa kita hanya berdua di dorm dan tak ikut jalan-jalan?"tanya Tao lagi

"aku sedang malas keluar,lagian punggungku sakit sekali."jawab Sehun

taman kota

"KYAAAAAAAAAA PARK CHANYEOL!"teriak segerombolan yeoja di taman kota yang meneriakkan nama seorang artis terkenal Park Chanyeol

"astaga!mampus!"batin Chanyeol,padahal dia merasa perlengkapan menyamarnya sudah lengkap tapi mengapa masih saja ada yang mengenalinya,Chanyeol melihat gerombolan yeoja itu semakin mendekat dan itu tanda bahaya

"lebih baik aku kabur!"ujar Chanyeol kemudian terjadi lah kejar-kejaran antara fans dan idola

Chanyeol terus berlari,didepannya ada sebuah gang sempit dan Chanyeol tanpa babibu langsung masuk di gang tersebut,Chanyeol menunduk menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dekat tong sampah yang cukup besar,Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara para Yeoja yang mengejarnya mulai menjauh

"fiuh,,,syukurlah,,,,"ujar Chanyeol sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya,Chanyeol bersiap untuk meninggalkan gang tersebut,namun langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar sebuah suara

_Deoneun mangseori jima jaebal _

_naesimjangeul gadueoga_

_Geurae nalkharoeul surok choha _

_dalbitjochadeo neuneul gameunbam_

Chanyeol benar terbuai dengan suara merdu itu sehingga tanpa sadar dia mendekati asal suara yaitu di sebuah rumah kecil dekat tempat persembunyiannya atau lebih tepatnya di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus mendekati rumah itu,saat dekat Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang namja manis dengan tatapan yang kosong sedang bernyanyi dan tersenyum dengan begitu indah,Chanyeol terus memandang wajah manis itu sampai lagu berakhir,dan lagu yang begitu ia kenali karena itu lagu milik grupnya

"maaf,,,anda siapa?"tanya namja manis itu mengejutkan Chanyeol

"mi-mianhe aku tak sengaja mendengar suara indah mu."jawab Chanyeol,namja itu nampak tersenyum

"bolehkah aku masuk?"tanya Chanyeol

"ah!mianhe,silahkan masuk."jawab namja manis itu,Chanyeol pun memasuki rumah sederhana itu,Chanyeol duduk di hadapan namja itu namun ada yang aneh menurut Chanyeol mengapa namja itu seolah-olah tak melihatnya,dan pandangan itu selalu lurus kedepan

"mianhe,,,,apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"tanya namja itu

"aniya,,,kau terlalu manis untuk di katakan aneh."jawab Chanyeol yang sukses membuat pipi namja itu merona

"oiya perkenalkan Park Chanyeol imnida."ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri

"annyeonghaseyeo,Kim Jongdae imnida."jawab namja manis itu memperkenalkan diri,dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol heran mengapa Jongdae tak menatapnya,dan juga melihat sikap Jongdae yang seolah-olah tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya,padahal di hadapannya adalah artis papan atas yang sangat terkenal

"mianhe Jongdae ssi,mengapa kau tak menatap ku?"tanya Chanyeol hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Jongdae,dan di balas dengan senyuman oleh Jongdae

"aku,,,,,,,,,,,,

TBC

Yey selesai juga chapter ini

Mian untuk Luminnya belum ada segini dulu

Maaf law ngecewain untuk yang udah reviewa gomaweo,,,,,,,

Saatnya balasan reviews,,,,,,,,,

Minwoolmitasi: lagi demen BaekHo hahahahahaha ceritanya aza udah Lumin jdi Luhan Xiumin dong,,,, gomaweo udah review,,,,

Guest: pertanyaan mu sudah terjawab dan benaaaaaaarrrrr! :D Luminnya belum ketemu,ini masih temen-temennya duluan

AngAng13:ini udah lanjut mian Minseok blm bisa ketemu sama Luhan,,,,,

Yifan kim fana: di chapter ini udah terjawab deeeehhhh gomaweo ne reviewnya,,,,

Junmyunyifan:ini sudah di lanjut gomaweo

Risna:ini sudah di lanjut gomaweo

Fee Lee:ini udah di lanjut maaf lama gomaweo udah mau baca ff gaje ku


End file.
